The Awakening
by Alxiea
Summary: This story is about a young girl who is running from the truth, until she meets the man of her dreams Ardeth Bay who choses to help train her and bring her back to her family and ask the O'Connell's a question. This story is about adventure, love, and accepting who for who you were created to be. Disclamer, I don't own any of the mummy, I only own Alxiea my Character, Plz R&R
1. The Beginning

**Dislcamer: I do not own any of the mummy movies, but I do own my own Characters created in this story. Please read and review, any constructive criticism welcome. Thoughts/dreams of main characters and others are in Bold and Italics, conversations will be in Italics**

 **The Awakening**

Chapter 1

 **The Beginning**

The dry heat had become so unbearable within the last few days: so much so that I needed to keep running my air conditioning just to keep it at seventy degrees; which was still warm, but tollerable. Boy, though I was quite sure my was my electric bill going to be extremely high this month. In combination with the new rolling blackouts I never would have guessed that I would actually be this close to opening my dream night club. Having showered for at least the third time today, just to help keep cool, even stepping outside for a few mintues would make anyone sweat, whether or not they usually did. Drying my hair long white hair, to which I have no clue how I was born with it considering everyone else in my family had brown or light brown/blonde hair. I hang my towel on the back of a kitchen chair, before slowly making my way into my bedroom, which was the coolest in my small apartment.

I was lucky to get such a nice small apartment, for about two hundred a month, it had a alright kitchen, no more than two person sized area, with full working hot and cold water, with the bathroom just off to the side of the pantry, an open spaced living room floor plan, and then my one master bedroom, which fit all my things perfectly. My bed in the center of the room my mirror in the left hand corner and my vanity on the right hand wall next to my closet. Sitting on my vanity chait I would pick up a brush and just softly brush through my hair. Closing my eyes a moment, seeming to gain a vision; it was about to storm, and not just any storm, but a storm that I knew would cause some devastating events to occur, and they were going to snowball fast. Opening my eyes as I finish detangling my hair, standing to my feet, which carried me over towards my bed.

I think to myself as I sits on my bed facing the wall as my legs hang off of the side of the bed: Feeling the cool air of the air conditioner beginning to kick in again, sighing softly as I enjoy the cooler air, taking a deep breath. **_'I wonder how on earth that I know what the storm will bring, it could just rain a little and move on, I think I just need some sleep saying things like that will only lead me to question myself about opening the club again.'_** I think to myself as I shift the blankets down in bed as I drop my night robe revealing my white babydoll lingerie dress, that fell to my mid thigh; being quite blessed in such a way, with a toned hourglass figure, with portionate legs to hips, and hips to bust. Then there is my decently sized tripple D cup size breasts, regardless of the fact my mother is at best a C cup.

I sigh gently as I slip into bed and being getting ready for some much needed rest; gently beginning to allow my body to relax against the soft matress underneath of me. I had been doing so much work, especially since I had decided to leave my parents at sixteen; don't get me wrong I do truly love my family, but I could no longer stay with the extremity of desires for me that they envisioned, besides my eighteenth birthday was coming soon. I wanted to start it off with finally opening up my own night club. While the thoughts in the back of my mind as I continue to run over the never-ending checklist that still has yet to be done. I needed the rest of he chairs delievered and then the lighting has been off and buggy, as well as stocking the kitchen.

Then as I started to relax I hear a tiny cat meow at me as soon as I looked down at the floor I saw him, lightly patting the bed next to me as he is quick to jump up, for such a tiny kitten he continues to surprise me. I had found him wandering the streets of Cairo, Egypt, which is where I moved to quite quickly after leaving my parents, despite the God-awful heat it seemed like the best choice; Especially since it's the last place where my parents wouldn't look for me, anyways he looked like he wouldn't be making it another day if I had just left him there, so I picked him up and brought him home with me about three months ago. Now he's just as healthy looking as I could expect or wish to hope for after getting him to eat and drink after three or four days of struggling with it.

He looks at me with the most golden yellow eyes, I'd ever see a cat ever having. He has the questioning look on his face as if I'm supposed to read his mind, A small voice pops inside of my head that says _ **"your supposed to."**_

I immediately shove the crazy thoughts away simply chucking it up to exhaustion and worry that things won't work out. I ever believed in anything magical and I hadn't planned on starting now. The kittens head is slightly bigger than the rest of him, with a thin lean body and short hair, but to me he is such an unusual cat, sometimes I swear whenever I look to feed or play with him he changes different colors, but when my friends are over they don't see a thing all they see is a rare white tabby cat, but what do I know, I'm a girl who's always running away from the abnormal things in my life. I lean back against my pillows s the kitten curls on to my stomach and becoming so comfortable and relaxed that I let my mind drift off into dream land.

 _**I begin to dream of the land of Egypt way back in Ancient times where the pharaoh's ruled the land and there was peace everywhere, everything was dripping in gold of the most vibrant colors of blues, greens, reds, whites, and so much more colorful than I could possibly describe in one setting; even the hieroglyphs were nearly perfectly hand chiseled and painted with slow percisive strokes.**_ _ **However, it was looking like I had seen this place before, but I really couldn't remember why; so I get up from the chair I somehow find myself sitting in as I look down at my body I instantly notice that my clothes are of the finest material instantly panicking myself.**_

 _ **I find the urge and need to take them off because they are so expensive looking and I had issue wearing things that money could be used to help others with, until I look in the mirror and see that my eyes are covered in makeup resembling cat eyes in such a way that I couldn't ever dream of wiping it off it was so interact, and perfectly well done I couldn't even get my make-up in my life to look so professional.**_

 _ **I realize that the top of my outfit-dress; wasn't entirely sure what to call it, was wrapped snug around my breasts and the bodice was a golden sheer see though cover that connected to a very short skirt, then noticing the two golden steel sais, by this point I ended up dropping back into my chair, exhausted and overwhelmed with this dream; really I just wanted to wake up from it.**_

 _ **I heard a knock at the door and then it opened and my eyes widen as I say "** mother? **"**_

 _ **the woman that looks exactly like my mother with her long dark hair and hazel eyes, her almost seemly proportionate nose to her right sized lips as well as her thin body and what I like to call the perky breast look.**_

 _ **"** What's the matter Isis? You look as if you have seen something bizarre **" I try and not look at her, but somehow she knows that I am holding something back. She goes towards the curtains and moves them out of the way of the window looking over all., and letting in the evening moonlight, and a yellow-orange glow from the lit fires outside "** Come on dear daughter time for us to get ready for my fight with Ankhesenamun, your grandfather will be so pleased to see you, I swear you two are inseparable, but lately you've been like this, cooped up in your room. Would you not trust your mother with what is going on? **"**_

 _ **I simply stare out the window, unwilling and very much to my distaste to try and speak to her any more than I have; knowing in my head this whole thing is just a messed up dream, but my heart is yearning stronger than ever for me to stay exactly enticed in the dream though I couldn't imagine why it would, considering how poorly it chose when it came to men.**_

 _ **I open my mouth to protest the idea all together, but think better of it, because if she's anything like my real mother than it wouldn't do any good for me to argue with her, instead I sit quiet until we both see a bright light coming towards the window of my room as the great Goddess Isis, which I am assuming was the "name" that my Egyptian mother in the dream gave to me, or even my grandfather.**_ _ **She appears in front of us, her hair as the darkest black I've ever seen anything, as her eyes are shining Gold no pulps or whites in her eyes as her face and skin tone are the most beautiful of golden amber one could imagine, and her clothes covered every curve of her body in a way it was sexy, classy, and an all deity look about her.**_

 _ **I remained seated as my mother found herself kneeling before this woman and she looks to her and says "** my dear sweet Nefertiti please rise, I am here to commune with my daughter which you know I left in your care. From what I could tell you definitely brought her up well. **"**_ _ **My mother gets up and stands next to me as the Goddess looks to me "** My sweet child you have grown so much now it's time for you to **AWAKEN!"**_

With that I wake from my sleep shaking my head and panting quite heavily, looking over at my kitten as I attempt to catch my breath " _what a God-awful dream! I am going to just put it out of my mind, I need to it was way to weird even for me"_ I sigh out heavily, trying to get my head back to the real world when my kitten looks at me and I hear him say " _you really shouldn't put it out of your mind it's important for what's about to come next in our lives"_

I look at him curiously and say "yeah? Well, what do you know you're a cat, not even sure why I am dignifying you with a response" I begin to get up out of bed when I glance up looking at my reflection in the mirror and realized that I am wearing the same outfit from the dream and I scream " _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?_ " I hear my cat laughing and me and rolling all over the bed.

I glare at him with the most intense eyes until he's stopped, then he looks at me and says " _Hey, I tried to warn you when you wanted to put it out of your head, but your going to have to face the facts soon and I mean very soon, there is something coming this world has never seen before and you AND what you call "god-awful" family of yours has to stop it, I have been sent to you to help get you started and guided onto your path of training"_

I look at him like he's completely crazy and I say "I DON'T have time for training, and whatever it is I'm pretty sure my parents can handle just fine on their own! I refuse anything to do with them or with anyone else who thinks they have a right to tell me how my future plans on going, not my parents, not some Goddess from thousands of years ago, and especially not you my cat out of all things!"

I walk past him, grabbing a fresh towel and headed to the bathroom, " _if you'll excuse me, I have to face reality of what needs my finishing attention today, and not some made by a Goddess._ " With that I head in for my shower putting the dreams, the thoughts of my cat, and anything to do with my family aside as I start the shower grumbling over silly magical crap _**'it's all just in your head, just must be all the stress I've been feeling'**_ I thought to myself slipping out of the clothes I woke up in and slipping into the shower as I feel the warm water rinse over my skin. Sighing in relief as I feel like I could move forward to the day. I get out of the shower and towel dry my skin as I move towards the blow-dryer in a sad attempt to blow dry my hair, I begin to think to myself ' _ **mom was always way better at caring for my hair because I was truly horrible at it.'**_ I finally get it dry and put on some fresh clothes a mini-skirt that is white with a very tight fitting V-neck t-shirt, then slipping on a two and half inch wedged heal and grab a water and my breakfast bar and my purse.

I look at my cat and say " _I'll be back before it rains please be good, and if you're going to tear anything up, tear up your scratching post, it's why I got it for you._ " He looks at me with a questioning look as I quickly fill up his food bowl with fresh tuna the way he likes it and then run out the door on my way to prep for the club to open tomorrow night.


	2. Meting the Mystery Man

**Dislcamer: I do not own any of the mummy movies, but I do own my own Characters created in this story. Please read and review, any constructive criticism welcome. Thoughts/dreams of main characters and others are in _Bold and Italics_ , conversations will be in **_Italics_

Chapter 2:

 **Meting The Mystery Man**

As I leave my apartment there would be really dark and heavily filled clouds, it seemed as if it would begin to poor down any second. I sigh softly as I make my way onto my scooter; which is the only vehical I was allowed to drive around in Egypt, considering my age iand taking nto account, their laws. I truly enjoyed this thing espically in high traffic times; pulling out my keys I would start it up, the scooter rang out with a decently soft hum, before I steadied myself on it and drove off towards downtown Cairo, towards my club; which I decided to name ReMix, corny I know, but I enjoyed the name and nothing else seemed to quite nail the style of it on the head. As I left though it felt as if I could feel a set of eyes on me; quickly I would turn back to glance over my shoulder, finding nothing out of the ordinary I shrug it off and quickly sped off.

Once I arrived at the club, which sat perfectly squared off to the hill it sat on, the building itself was made of extra strong wood and marble; yes that's right I poored every penny I had into this building, with a black and white paint color and a amazing multicolored neon sign with _"ReMix"_ clearly printed in fancy letters. I would pull around to the side of the building and park my little purple scooter, turn it off and grab the keys, as I do that same sense of being watched plagued once again. This time I take my time as my eyes glance around, but soon give up not finding anything; probably being just my paranoid self, I am a young woman living alone so I can't be to careful.

I quickly go around to the front door with the key in hand and stick it in the large dead bolt resturant type lock and turn it all the way around unlocking the door for myself, before turning it half way around and pull out the key as I open the door and step inside. Allowing the door to lock once againg behind me, the inside was covered with midnight blue with cosmic type feel to it, I always found it very enthawling idea, the couches and chairs are a simple red velvet curved style, a nice large open dance floor, with a decently modern sized bar as well, as a VIP .

I would head upstairs towards my office, opening the door to only see a large pile of papers sitting on my desk, as I made my way towards the chair and sat down in it with a soft sigh setting down my purse right next to my feet under the desk as I set to work. After while someone would knock on my door _"come in"_ I called to the person on the other side, not bothering to look up, I had about two hours left of work before I needed to go home and change.

"Miss O'Connell, I wanted to let you know every dish and glass have been accounted for and in their proper place, the only trouble I foresee in the kitchen is enough soap to wash dishes" a young Egyptian male, with short dark hair and deep brown eyes said as he stepped inside of the office, ausing me to finally stop d give him a light smile _"thank you so much Alahmi you've been such a great help in all this, such a heaven sent"_ I say with a soft smile as I take in his appearance, which looked quite dirty from cleaning and such.

 _"Thank you Miss O'Connell, um..I have a question though"_ Alahmi spoke, causing me to peak my interest _"mmm sure ask way"_ I said to him, not even close to expect the next thing out f his mouth _"do you believe in Destiny?"_ he simply asked, before turning to leave out of the office. I sit there flabbergasted at having been caught off guard by such simple question _**"I am not even sure that I believe in magic let alone fate or Destiny"**_ I think to myself s I finish out my work, those thoughts still swirling in my mind.

The recent storm had hit and it was hard one too, it had nearly flooded out the entire city, I was so pissed off at this situation due to now being over booked, amd under supplied, I had to start calling in extra supplies from clubs that did get ruined. I've been here in Cairo for almost two years now and nothing like this has ever happened; it felt like the worst day to have this happen.

Once I finished work, I traveled back home on my trusty lucky purple scooter, only to be confrunted with flooded apartment, the water came up to my knees as I slowly trailed through it, even with it this shallow; flooding could still be dangerous.

 _"I honestly cannot believe this! All of my clothes are ruined!"_ I turn around spouting off to myself since the only friends I'd been making this entire time only cared about my stuff and it was so obvious that I'm not even sure why I bothered to even call them friends, but then again I've always felt different, and really more of loner as I did tend to keep to myself.

My cat looks at me like I have completely lost it, I turn towards him and say _"what?"_

He just looks at me and shakes his head, so I turn to try and salvage what I have left; grabbing a bag from inside my closet I would quickly pack change of clothes for few days, dragging Amun along with me, it's not exactly like I can leave him alone to fiend for; quickly leaving the apartment, with the same annoying feeling of being watched, but not bothering to look around again. As fast as my scooter could carry us I began to make my way to back to my club. Once parked and the keys were in my hand I would head the front door again; greatful that I was smark enough to put a spare room here.

As I reached the entrance I could feel eyes watching me so intensely that it freaked me out, but I remained cool if I had learned anything from the _'God-awful'_ times that my father made me spend training, was that when you think your being watched you probably are. The evening came and went with no interruptions or inncodents, it was peaceful rest.

I had decided to draw the one watching me, I wante- no needed to know what they wanted and why they were watching me. The best way to do this was to just remain normal and calm by getting the club going for the night despite the fact that it had just flooded, because of the location of the club it was undamaged and dry. As I stepped in it, I was so glad to see that the inside was completely dry and very clean.

 _"mental note to self I got to remember to give the cleaners a raise"_ I thought out loud not really remembering my cat Amun is with me.

By the time I had gotten settled and decided to go and take a shower in the back, grabbing my over night bag, after my shower I had just slipped into something sexy, but comfortable enough that I could make a get away if I needed to, another God-awful trick I learned from my dad to be prepared. I sits at my desk organizing and cleaning everything up, even though everything in my life had place, this brought about bad feelings about me and my ex, _"except a boyfriend "_ I say to myself.

I sighs at the thought as I leans back in my chair and closing my eyes going into a deep relaxation state, by started by relaxing my toes up to my hips than up to my neck and finally my head. I could hear every sound the floor made from the creaks in the wood from the floor settling to the, smell of dust settling on the future from the ceiling, with the splash of water heard outside as cars drove past. I glance over into the mirror after bringing myself back to my senses and of course reality. I stood up and walked over to the window, as I turned and stared at myself in the mirror thinking. _'this honestly couldn't get any worse than it has, I have no relationship with my family, my house has now been ruined as well as I'm being stalked'_

Just in that moment it had looked like the mirror started to glow, then I took a better look in the mirror it was ME that was glowing. I couldn't believe my own eyes or ears as I had heard a voice say

 _"Alxiea, for ages have you wondered what was so different about you, and now it's the time for you to **AWAKEN!** "_

With that the light grew brighter, than just disappeared like nothing had happened. I was so stunned for words I had decided it was best to put it out of my head again and forget about. 'T _ **hat was just someone playing a prank on me'**_ I thought as I shrugged it off and continued with all of the busy work I had to do before the doors opened that night.

Later that night around ten pm I had gathered the staff up for a meeting. I looked at each one of them individually in the eye,

then I said _"tonight is a big night for us, a lot of the other bars and clubs have been shut down due to the inconvenience of the storm and flooding, I want everyone on their best behavior because it is going to get very busy and very packed in here tonight, I really need all of you on the same page, this is your only warning you get, if I see any of you and I mean anyone, or is told to stop doing anything inappropriate or foolish, you WILL be fired any questions? "_

Everyone with in ear shot and/or visual sight didn't say a word. _"your dismissed"_

Everyone than began to get to work setting up the bar setting up the equipment for the music, fluffing the pillows getting the ice in the proper containers and started prepping the food in the kitchen. Now the time drew even closer to when I would open the doors to let everyone in. After about an hour I blew a whistle and shouted at everyone

 _"you have 5 minutes to finish what your doing and be into your proper assignments_!"

As everyone rushed around and where in their proper places I nodded to the bouncer to open the door and start letting people in. First who had a reservation then anyone else who wanted in, of course after paying the five dollar cover charge, that gets them free shots all night, the rest they have to pay for. As people started to pile in after the doors where open I had decided to take to my office, while I watched everyone and everything on camera.

After an hour or two I made my presence known to all of the staff, but I was more focused on the Abric/Egyptian looking man that walked in, his hair was dark brown that was wavy and came down to his shoulders, he had these mesmerizing medium brown eyes, they had a serious and stern look to them, but they also showed love and compassion.

He had a beard and mustache combination that looked good on him as well as his tattoos on either side of his cheeks and his forehead. I tried to get a good look at his body but he was covered in his dessert robs, so there really wasn't much to see. I had decided to walked over to the man with a slight frown against my lips as I said

 _"I know who you are, why are you here?"_ He would turn to face me, after hearing my demanding question, he would ight into my eyes as he said _"is there more, of a private place we can talk?"_

I looked at him with a bit of anger, as I was ready to send him right back out the door, but something kept nagging at me to just hear him out; deciding against it I waved to him to fallow me up the stairs into my office. _"have a seat"_ I said in a flat irritation tone. _"so tell me why are you here?"_ I demanded more than I truly asked of him, as I crossed my arms and legs. The man looked around my office noticing something peculiar, but decided right now he needed to talk to me. He would move over to the empty chair in front of my desk, taking a seat

 _"Well its your family they will be in danger shortly and I need you to come with me as soon as possible,"_ he began causing me to raise an eye brow at him as I was about to move and he hurried along quickly as he could,

 _"well have you noticed anything bizarre happing lately? Like any glowing?"_

My eye become large like saucers, then realizing that I must look crazy I calm down a little and I also knew it was happening, then I became very angry _"So, It was YOU who's been fallowing me around town these past couple of days?"_ He just gives me a look that screams " _yes I'm guilty, with good reason"_ I sigh and sit down in my seat trying to grip all of this nonsense.


	3. New Resolve

**Dislcamer: I do not own any of the mummy movies, but I do own my own Characters created in this story. Please read and review, any constructive criticism welcome. Thoughts/dreams of main characters and others are in _Bold and Italics_ , conversations will be in **_Italics_

Chapter 3

 **New Resolve**

I look at this man and I am wondering what is it that he knows about me that I don't know about myself. I mean come on, who doesn't know who they are; it's like your born with a sense of it, though you may not fully know all of it, at least you have a slight direction. I sigh softly knowing that something really demented is happening or is about to happen, otherwise I don't really forsee this man going out of his way just to stalk me and come into my club, especially dressed like that, but that wasn't what was important. This was not only just something that affected me, but my family as well and I know that I may not want to live with them, because of their ideological mindsets of how my future should look like, but I still do love them very much and don't want anything bad to happen to them. I decide to give him a chance to explain what was really going on, so I sit up straight and look at him quite seriously.

 _"Look for some odd reason my parents trust you, which by the way you and them both have very well neglected to tell me why and I am not entirely sure if I can, but if you know something about my family being in danger you need to tell me what on earth is going on."_ He looks at me as if he's about to tell me something important, that's when the DJ stoped the music, growing earily quiet, before he gets ready to announce me to the club as the owner, and to give my very heartfelt thanks for the guests still coming out in the flooding rain. and I really needed to get out there so I hold up a finger to him silently saying hang on a minute.

 _"Stay here. I'll be back in 10 minutes!"_ I spoke simply, as I eye him slightly still suspicious of his motives over this, before I quickly rush out of the door and swiftly move towards the stage _"please give a warm welcome to our beautiful and gorgeous host Alxiea O'Connell!"_ the DJ introduced me, I would smile and hug him, before grabbing the micophone _"this is really a dream come true for me and I am so greatful that you are here tonight to enjoy and celebrate this club opening, even if most of our houses have been flooded out, you all a real troopers! Thank you! Ra bless!"_ I say with a fake smile that could fool just about anyone of anything. Afterwards everyone would begin to clap and I would just simply smile and wave to them.

Then stepping down off of the stage; swiftly as possible head back towards my office; finding that people just wanted to chit chat to me along the way with everyone desiring a need to tell me ' _congratulations_ ' , which I found a tad more annoying than I thought I would, as they also begin to ask me questions. I took a much needed deep breath, before I smiled and open my mouth and say " _Thank you all, I will answer your questions and take all of your comments right after I deal with a personal matter in my office."_ I reply to everyine in kind, before I rush back to my office quickly flung the door open and like wise with shutting and locking it; more so out of habbit than anything else. I tilt my head back against the door, before I lean the weight of my whole body against the door and sigh in relief then I say, _"Thank God that's over with."_ I never really was a big fan of crowds, or even standing on stage talking to large groups of people so when I decided I wanted to open a club, all my parents could do was laugh, and Alex was no better.

Not realizing that I spoke that out loud and forgot the stranger was in my office. I thought to myself _'_ _I don't eve know his name I need to ask him what it is'_ I tand up straight; slightly readjusting my shirt as I glance at him, his dark beautful brown hazel eyes connecting with my midnight blue eyes. It wss if a thousand words passed between us, but without a single word uttered, until he softly said _"I want to tell you all of what is important, but we will talk later after you've packed and we are headed into the dessert."_ At first I'm egerily ready to nod my head, due the gentle nature of his tone, until it really began to sink in of what he said, _'packed...in the dessert'_ at this point I had nearly, perfectly convinced myself in my head that he's a killer and wants to kill me and drag me off to the desert to mummifiy me or some sick twist shit, as he holds that certain air of having been in wars and killed over a thousands, causing me to blink moment and slightly narrow my eyes.

He would move from his seat, standing to his feet, gently resting on them a moment as if to say something else, but was quite before he turns and starts to walk away and I say _" WAIT!?"_ It gets his attention and he turns slightly with and eye brow raised looking at me waiting for what I have to say. I look at him, my eyes still narrowed as I look at him and take a deep breath. _"First off what is your name? it's rude not to really introduce yourself to someone, and secondly what makes you think that I will even want to go with you, on what just your word?"_

He would give a light chuckle and smirks a little and says to me _"yes you are right forgive me my name is Ardeth Bay, and as far as the rest, I have faith that you'll come, besides it's in your destiny and your already curious to know more"_ With that last slue of words he walks out my office door and down the stairs and disappears out of the front door, glancing back at me once, before disapearing into the evening night. I sigh as I sit down in my chair at my desk realizing for the first time it's stopped raining, as well as thinking over all the words he told me **_"how can this man be so damn certain I'll come.."_** I thought to myself, before my eyes shifted from the now empty seat in front of my desk, to look down at my kitten.

 _"I guess... we should go huh?"_ He looks at me with those amazing golden yellow eyes of his and says ** _"of course we should go, I have been trying to tell you that we are on a crunch schedule to beat what ever it is, that's coming."_** I look at him confused and completely unsure and I simply say _"what do you mean? And how do you know what I need?"_ I can hear my cat's sigh in his head then he says _**"** **what I mean is you basically asked me to trust you to take care of me, now I am asking you to trust me and help you take care of yourself, you didn't find me by mistake, I made sure you did, I am your spiritual trainer"**_

Shocked beyond words, I just slink down deeper into my chair; quickly losing the fight with myself, on whether or not I should give up the fight. They are both right, I am curious, I want to see what the unknown will bring me, learn all about myself, why Amun was considered my spiritual trainer and plus I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about my family and if I can do anything to save them from any kind of danger I will, no matter how bizzar and strange it might seem to be. Or even how much I don't believe in the supernatural or anything of the sorts, I am still skeptical about all of that, though my parents truly believe in it, which is totally strange for who they are.

Find this new resolve I knows exactly who to leave in charge of the club, and not one of my friends get that privilege, but the dish washer boy, Alahmi _"I know he's good with money and very hard working and trustworthy, what do you think Amun?" **"** **yes, I agree"**_ he says to me I get up and begin making preparations for the next four months, knowing it's going to be a long journey and a very hard training, what ever that entails exactly I'm not sure.

By four am I have everything closed down in the club, Alahmi left in charge with spare keys; he was so greatful for this opportunity, and I even had told him if he did well while I was gone I would make him my manager, especially since there maybe times I can't be there. The new supplies on order, and having finished signing some paper work and dropped them in the near by mail carrier. Amun safely in my arms and my bag on my shoulder with everything I would need in it. We step outside of the club, only to see that mysteriously handsome Ardeth, waiting with two horses ready to go, _"Rick and Evelyn ever teach you how to ride?" h_ e asked with a slight smile on his face, before I slipp Amun onto my shoulders and quickly grab the riens and easily and quickly mounted on the horse _"I always insisted upon it"_ I say simply with giggle nd smirk s I begin to race against him right out of the city, before he began to llead me deep into the dessert.

 **Alxiea: Really That's all he gets?**

 **Me: What do you want me to do? I am having a tough time trying to figure out where I want stuff to go**

 **Alxiea: You better figure it out soon, The readers want to know what happens!**


	4. Journey though the Dessert

**Dislcamer: I do not own any of the mummy movies, but I do own my own Characters created in this story. Please read and review, any constructive criticism welcome. Thoughts/dreams of main characters and others are in Bold and Italics, conversations will be in Italics**

 **Alxiea: Well finally you decided to write again**

 **Me: well Excuse me I couldn't figure out what to write.**

 **Alxiea: Glad your back.**

Chapter 4

 **The Journey though the Desert**

We started off great heading out of the city, coming to the edge of town I would hesitate slightly as Ardeth glances at me, to which I quickly cross over into the desert sands, the camel I was on seemed to be doing just fine, though truthfully I prefered camels over horses. We made some s small talk as we went "so um...Ardeth where are you from exactly?" I asked him curiously, to which he chuckled "Well actually I was raised deep in the desert myself" he said with a light smile at me. This man is really handsome, and I wondered if he really understood how many women would melt seeing him. We talked a while longer until I started to grow extremely tired as I had not rested til everything was in working order before we left, though I was still feeling unsure and uneasy about this whole thing, not to mention skeptical, but I kept my focus. I look over at Ardeth curious as to why he's in such a hurry to get to where ever it is we are going exactly.

"Uh, Ardeth?"

He looks over at me with a slight smirk on his face and his eyes just screamed in a slight triumph having finally gotten me to listen and I was in his company, which was both exciting that this man was able to conqure a bit of my trust, and slightly emberassing as I didn't want him to think that I would be that easy. I think to myself, as I find it a bit odd ' ** _I've never seen anyone so happy before to be in my company'_**

Then he just had to go and answer me with a simple _"yes?'_ which had a slight teaseful, but also something else I can't quite put my finger on, like I just wanted to know more about him, and my heart would flutter with butterflies, and I would just ignore it as I was more tired, than trying to figure out these new feelings and there was no way he could be my rebound guy...or could he? I questioned withing myself sliance, before speaking.

 _"Well, I'm getting tired, and haven't really slept for two days now, are we ever going to stop and make camp any time soon?"_ I had asked with a slight hint of a whine behind it. He would turn his head and his brown eyes would land on me, in such a soul peircing manner as he intently listened to my whine of being exhusted _**"great, now he'll think I'm just a whinny girl'**_ he would open his mouth to speak, kind and gently to me and says " _well if you could hold out for a few more miles, we will be where we need to be at soon enough._ I would let out a grown _"are you kidding me? I'm ready to sleep now or you're going to deal with a passed out girl on your hands. I need sleep now!"_ I snapped as I was quite cranky and didn't want to admit it to myself.

He just chuckled as he smiled at me, just as he pulls on the rains to make his camel stop and says _"sure we'll stop here for the night, and you can rest for a few hours okay?"_

I stop my camel next to his and jump down with ease and sigh happily of relief, before I got rumaging around in my bag and pull out my cover, before I lay out my blanket on the sand; being quite hot already and it's only nine am. I would grab down a sun tarp, it really helps with heat especially traveling through the hot desert sands. I begin to try to put my tarp up by myself and it keeps falling down so I throw my hands up and walk away to get my cat off the camel. I begin to mutter to myself _"I can't believe I'm out here with some guy I don't really know all that well, I feel like a freak because I can talk to my cat, with no idea why and the stupid tarp won't stay up"_

I sigh softly as my midnight blue eyes scan over at Amun _"is this going to get better or worse?"_ Amun would look at me with a very nonchalant glance and says _ **'no idea'**_ then he yawns, as he turns himself into a ball in my arms and just falls right to sleep, leaving me with a slightly irritated look on my face. _"Geez thanks Amun for all of your helpful answers. I do oh so really appreciate it"_ I mutter in reply though, he's asleep I was quite certain he heard me as his ears twitch slightly. I would walk over and sit down on my ; noticing that my tarp is up and I look over at Ardeth only to see him seeming to have fallen fast asleep. My eyes would scan over his features, taking every line of his face as if I was just studying a piece of art intensively; almost like I would never see it again. My mind begins to wonder to other places as i watch him a bit. _**'I guess he's not so bad, kind of sweet, it's almost cute.'**_ I giggle to myself a little, before I move around and lay down **_'if I hadn't been so hurt by guys I might just like him, but it will never happen'_**

I sigh softly as I begin to toss and turn for about what seemed to be about an hour because I can't get comfortable. Sand is quite lumpy and can be very uncomfortable if you hadn't been raised to deal with those issues. I decided to get up; leaving Amun against the blanket and walk around until I got tired enough to get some rest. I walk about 50 yard away from where our camp was. I watch the ground as I see different kinds of desert creatures begin to come to life, in this hot, dry place. I decided to sit down; crossing my legs Indian style, before I begin to watch and study them thinking to myself _ **'these dessert creatures are defiantly different than I thought they would be and much more durable and adapted to the life of living in the heat.'**_ I really hadn't realized I actually spoke that out loud. Sometimes I'll find myself actually saying what I'm thinking, but most the time no one catchest it. Then I hear a voice call out to me _"aren't they? They can be some of the most beautiful things you've ever seen"_ Having been lost in my own thoughts I would nearly jump ten feet in the air and almost scream until I realized it was Ardeth, who was the one speaking to me, leaving me slightly curious of him more. This all prompted a more direct almost innocent minded question just to slip past my lips _"How is it that you do that? I thought you were sleeping?"_

He gave me a light chuckle as he moved and sat down next to me, before he spoke _"I was, but I woke up and seen you were gone so I looked around until I found you sitting over here"_ he just said in a slight nonchalant manner, as if skills to him weren't the most impressive thing about him, which caused me to wonder what really was then.

My gaze would shift from him towards my feet, as I wasn't quite sure what to say to him exactly _"oh well, I'm sorry, I'm just so tired it's hard to fall asleep... I have not been sleeping very well lately...either.."_ I say softly with a light mumble, but really it's these silly dreams about a past me, that I'm not quite convinced that even really exists, more like a dream my brain coaxed into my rem sleep to help cope with all the extra stress I've been having. Ardeth would put a light thin blanket around my shoulders; _"thank you"_ I say softly as the light weight material really helped keep me cool as I start to think _ **'I have no idea why I feel so much better around him'**_

We sit there and talk about what we like and what we dislike from food to people to old relationships. I begin to get sleep and I being yawning and I just fall asleep against Ardeth Shoulder. The last thing I remember was feeling big arms being wrapped around me and carrying me off somewhere, into an unknow destiny and direction I've never been before; was I truly ready for what comes next, as questions swim my mind as I sleep.


End file.
